The present invention relates generally to support structures, and more particularly to a pedestal-like support for supporting a frame member for a table, platform or the like that may be used as a work surface or display surface.
Most tables or support platforms are made of various materials wherein legs or supports are attached to an edge or bottom surface of the table top by means of suitable fasteners, such as screws, nails, staples, adhesives or the like. In many instances, there is a need for a temporary table, work surface or display surface that may be easily assembled and disassembled. It is highly desirable that such temporary tables or work surfaces be relatively lightweight, easily stored and quickly assembled.
The present invention provides a support for a table, platform or the like that facilitates quick assembly and disassembly of a table or platform and provides a support that is lightweight, rigid, and easily stored.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a molded, plastic support having an upper end and a lower end. The upper end has an outer profile and is molded to have a pair of intersecting, rectangular slots formed therein. The lower end has an outer profile greater than the outer profile of the upper end, wherein the support tapers outwardly from the upper end to the lower end. The support is hollow, and the lower end is open to expose a hollow inner cavity. The support has a height of at least 20 inches.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a molded, plastic support having a generally pyramidal shape with a truncated upper end. A pair of intersecting rectangular slots are formed in the upper end of the support. The support has a generally uniform wall thickness and is open at a lower end to define a hollow inner cavity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support for a table, platform or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support as described above that is formed of a molded polymer material.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a support as described above that is hollow and has an opened lower end, wherein a plurality of such supports may be stacked one upon another.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a support as described above further including a base section matable with the support for vertically elevating and maintaining the support.